Espacio Vital
by Gravitybitch
Summary: Frank se ha acercado tanto a él que quiere matarle. Siempre hace lo mismo, sobre todo en los conciertos: se mueve de aquí para allá, cruzándose por delante de él, dándole empujones, golpeándole con el mástil de la guitarra FRERAD Reto de MarsMCRlove.


**¡hola! Este fic es la respuesta al reto de MarsMCRlove en el que ella me daba unos personajes, una situación y un lugar que llevara al sexo (En realidad el reto es una excusa para escribir sexo xD) Y yo también le propuse un reto que tenéis, debéis, leer porque le ha quedado un one shot perfeeeecto.**

**Sus personajes para el reto son Gerard Way y Frank Iero (dije que nunca en la vida escribiría Frerard, culpadla a ella xD) el lugar un bar (aunque al final no duran mucho ahí ¡lo siento!) y se tenían que pelear.**

**Y bueno, tenéis que saber que nunca antes he escrito algo tan explícito, y no sé que me habrá salido.**

**Ya sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen para nada y que no me lucro con esto.**

**Advertencias: Palabras mal sonantes y bueno, sexo bastante explícito. No me hago cargo de posibles traumas xD**

**Enjoy-**

* * *

><p><strong> ESPACIO VITAL<strong>

En cuanto Gerard entra en el bar nota el olor a humo, sudor y sexo y por un momento piensa en darse media vuelta y largarse pero entonces se da cuenta de que esa noche toca un grupo y puede estar bien un poco de música. Un chico con el pelo rojo pegado a la cara pega gritos como un loco en el pequeño escenario y aunque piensa que si se queda mucho rato la cabeza le va a explotar entra y se cuela entre la multitud y sus hormonas.

No tarda en localizar a la camarera, que mientras le sirve, más que mirarle le folla con la mirada porque le ha reconocido, pero "lo siento, cariño" porque hace mucho que las chicas no existen para él. Ni nadie en realidad, sólo una persona se cuela en sus sueños. Resopla amargamente y se va a un rincón, porque nunca ha sido muy de estar entre la gente.

Está apoyado en la pared, observando. Una pareja que se mete mano descaradamente, un grupo de chicas que cuchichean mientras miran y señalan a unos chicos, uno chico que sale con una sonrisa de satisfacción del baño. Todo allí parecía ser sexo, sexo y más sexo. Y como para fastidiar, de repente le ve; camiseta de algún grupo que no conocen ni en su casa, pantalones rotos, pelo en la cara y aro metálico en el labio. Está hablando animadamente con una chica y a Gerard se le revuelve el estómago.

Su mirada debe de ser de esas que queman porque Frank se gira y al verle le cambia la expresión, ciñe el entrecejo y le saca el dedo índice. Y ya está, no piensa quedarse más de dos minutos en dónde esté él. Ha ido allí para despejarse, para estar lejos de los chicos de la banda, y sobre todo de Frank.

El aire de la calle le viene bien y le saca de la agobiante burbuja del bar. Camina hasta su coche y se apoya en el. Se podría montar e ir a otro bar, a otro que esté lejos, pero aún lleva la bebida en la mano y se la quiere terminar. Y sabe que Frank ha salido detrás de él.

Lo sabe pero no le ve hasta que está enfrente de él. Está oscuro y sólo es su silueta y el brillo anaranjado del cigarro que debe de tener entre los labios pero Gerard sabe que tiene los ojos clavados en él.

-¿Qué estás bebiendo? – Dice expulsando el humo lentamente – ¿No habías dejado esa mierda, Gerard?

-Es Redbull – Está cansado de dar siempre explicaciones de lo que se lleva a la boca. Todo era más fácil cuando se pasaba el día borracho y no se enteraba de nada – Sólo un aburrido Redbull – bebe un último trago y tira el vaso de plástico al suelo.

Frank se acerca un poco y entonces le ve mejor. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el humo del bar y los labios ligeramente hinchados y _sabe_ que se ha estado besando con alguien, seguramente con esa zorra con la que lo había visto hablar antes.

Se acerca un poco más, hasta que sólo está a medio metro de Gerard. Y le sonríe. Una sonrisa enorme, tan asquerosamente adorable que es hasta insultante. Y se cabrea el doble de lo que ya está porque sabe que está enfadado con él y Frank parece que se lo pasa por la polla.

-¿Por qué no me dejas sólo, medio metro? – y sabe que su voz no ha sonado una mierda de convincente.

-¿Te has quedado a esperarme y ahora me dices que me vaya?- y se ha acercado demasiado, Gerard ya está empezando a respirar más rápido de lo normal.

- En serio, Frank, vete, nos vemos casi las veinticuatros horas del día, para un rato libre que tenemos no me apetece verte ¿sabes?

Y Frank se ha acercado tanto a él que quiere matarle. Siempre hace lo mismo, sobre todo en los conciertos: se mueve de aquí para allá, cruzándose por delante de él, dándole empujones, golpeándole con el mástil de la guitarra. Hay veces que no le deja espacio vital durante toda una canción entera y apenas puede cantar. Está guay interactuar con los demás pero él es demasiado. A Gerard le gusta cantar en condiciones pero con Frank es imposible. Y últimamente es peor, a veces se sube a los altavoces y se tira sobre él, abrazándole y otras le da patadas en las rodillas porque sí.

En el concierto del día anterior se había pasado de la raya, le lamió la cara y le tocó el culo, y entonces estalló; Gerard le dijo de todo menos cosas bonitas y le mandó a la mierda como un trillón de veces seguidas.

Y lo peor de todo, es que cada vez que Frank se acerca tanto siente un remolino de calor nacer en la entrepierna que no le hace nada, pero nada de gracia.

Y ahora estaba ahí como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no supiera que está cabreado con él.

-Vamos, Gee…- Le pone una mano en el hombro y todo el muro que Gerard se ha forzado en construir se derrumba y desgraciadamente, cae sobre Frank.

Empuja a Frank con tanta fuerza que está a punto de caer al suelo de espalda. Entonces se le borra la sonrisa, y va a decir algo pero antes de que diga una palabra, Gerard le encaja el puño en la nariz.

Frank se lleva las manos a la cara en un gesto de dolor y se puede ver como un hilillo de sangre se le escapa entre los dedos.

-¡Tanto te molesta que esté cerca de ti! ¿En serio, Gerard?- Su voz suena amortiguada a través de sus manos.

-¡Sí, joder, sí!

-¿Por qué? – Frank retira las manos y de verdad que en el fondo Gerard se alegra de que su nariz no tenga pinta de estar rota.

-Porque sí, host…- Y antes de acabar la frase Frank se abalanza sobre él y le da un puñetazo en el estómago que le hace doblarse en dos.

Antes de poder recuperarse vuelve a golpearle, esta vez en la mandíbula, y joder, eso ha dolido ¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña como Frank podía tener tanta fuerza?

Frank observa cómo se retuerce de dolor, y Gerard puede ver como empieza a girarse para irse. Los cojones se iba a ir dejándole así, lo agarra de la camiseta y lo empuja contra el coche.

Frank se queda entre el vehículo y él. Gerard lo tiene inmovilizado con su cuerpo. El pequeño se retuerce para liberarse pero es inútil.

-Yo de ti me estaría quieto porque ahora mismo puedo hacerte lo que quiera- y Frank se queda quieto porque quizás sea más fuerte pero Gerard es más grande y tiene ventaja.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Morderme? – Contesta Frank. Y Gerard se ríe por no llorar. Porque sí, morderle no estaría mal. Morderle justo en el escorpión de tinta del cuello.

Empieza a removerse de nuevo y Gerard aumenta la presión, apoyando todo el cuerpo sobre él. Y como había dicho hace un rato, sabe que podría hacerle _cualquier_ cosa. Frank sigue moviéndose, y joderjoderjoder Gerard se está empalmando. Y lo va a notar. Tanto como si sigue así pegado a él como si se aparta.

Y Gerard sabe cuando Frank se da cuenta porque para de moverse. Y se siente humillado porque su mejor amigo, con el que ahora está peleado a muerte se ha dado cuenta de que le pone.

Y espera lo que sea, que le insulte, que se de la vuelta y le mire con asco, lo que sea.

Pero empieza a moverse de nuevo pero a un ritmo distinto. O Frank es especialmente idiota o Dios existe y le está haciendo a Gerard el mejor regalo de su puta vida.

Y entonces los pantalones estaban fuera de lugar totalmente.

Sin pensarlo realmente demasiado, se lanza contra su cuello y muerde su piel envenenada de tinta y su piel arde sobre sus labios. Si por Gerard fuera, se quedaría así lo que le quedaba de vida y la siguiente, pero un gemido apagado de Frank le hace volver a la realidad y se aparta de él como si quemara.

Lo cierto es que _le quema._

Frank está ahora a medio metro de él, y Gerard apenas puede respirar porque su polla tiene ahora mismo toda su sangre, aire y neuronas.

Cuando Frank se gira y Gerard se da cuenta de que está tan empalmado como él ya se muere del todo. Se miran un segundo, Gerard no sabe quién es el que se acerca a quién, y se besan. Y van a matar, a hacer daño. Manos disparadas hacia zonas prohibidas, gemidos ajenos tragados, mordiscos y arañazos.

Se separan, sólo un momento, sólo para comprobar que no hay nadie cerca.

Los labios de Frank se curvan en la sonrisa más obscena que Gerard ha visto en toda su vida. "Lo sabía" le dice el muy capullo. Y Gerard no tarda ni un segundo en abrir el coche y meterle en el asiento trasero. Y todo es tremendamente ridículo porque entra en avalancha detrás él y las piernas se le enredan y se cae en el hueco de los asientos. Está encajado, apenas puede moverse y Frank lo sabe porque se sube encima de su estómago y entorna los ojos.

- _Yo de ti me estaría quieto porque ahora mismo puedo hacerte lo que quiera_- repite su frase de antes, pero en su voz suena mil veces más pervertida.

-Hazlo. Haz lo que quieras – La voz de Gerard suena casi tan desesperada como él.

Frank sonríe de oreja a oreja, como si fuera un maldito gato con un ratoncillo entre las garras. Y joder, sí, Gerard está deseando que le hinque el diente.

Y como si Frank le leyera la mente, cuela las piernas entre las suyas, le echa una última mirada y le estira del pantalón con tanta fuerza que se lleva por delante también la ropa interior. La poca sangre que le quedaba a Gerard va a parar ridículamente a sus mejillas. Nota la erección sobre el estómago. Le vergüenza estar tan vulnerable ante él.

Gerard ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuando ha pasado, pero los labios de Frank, piercing de metal incluido, se han cerrado sobre su polla.

Es tan distinto a una chica y tan "ay, que me muero aquí y ahora" que los ojos casi se le vuelven hacia dentro.

-Frank…-y su voz es totalmente un súplica.

Y Frank lo capta porque empieza a moverse, a lamerle y a rozarle ligeramente con los dientes. Gerard ya está sudando y respira por mecánica, pero cuando Frank le mira de reojo, para ver su reacción, jura que su alma ha salido de su cuerpo y que no la va a volver a ver en su vida.

Gerard echa la cabeza hacia atrás, porque ya tiene bastante con el tacto húmedo de la lengua de Frank que si encima miraba no iba a tardar ni medio minuto en correrse.

Se va a volver loco, después de eso derechito al manicomio. Se empieza a imaginar los titulares "Gerard Way internado al volverse loco tras la mejor mamada de su vida"

Agarra a Frank por el pelo y tira un poco.

-Para…Frank, Frankie, para.

Y Frank le deja y le mira mientras se pasa la mano por los labios para limpiarse en un gesto tremendamente sexy.

-Creo que deberíamos…-empieza a decir Gerard con la voz ahogada.

-Sí…

Frank se aparta de encima de Gerard y le ayuda a desencajarse del hueco. Le empuja contra el asiento y antes de poder hacer nada ya lo tiene estirando de la camiseta de Gerard.

Con manos temblorosas, porque se acaba de dar cuenta de que está temblando, intenta imitarle y quitarle la camiseta, pero está torpe y lo hace Frank por él.

Le ha visto muchas veces, pero ahora su piel tatuada tiene más pinta de pastel de chocolate que de cuerpo humano. Y Gerard quiere lamer cada uno de sus malditos tatuajes hasta borrárselos.

Se quitan la ropa a trompicones, mordiéndose y arañándose.

Y a Gerard le da un infarto porque Frank tiene tatuajes en los muslos y en la cadera que nunca había visto. Y porque joder, Frank desnudo encima de él ¿vale? Frank, él que al verlo retorcerse sobre el escenario con la guitarra le hacía preguntarse cómo sería follando.

Frank parece leerle la mente y se lanza contra él, le besa y le lame desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula y le deja un arañazo debajo del pecho. Sus erecciones se tocan, sin tela de por medio, y las caderas de Gerard salen disparadas hacia arriba con urgencia.

Frank se lleva un dedo a la boca pero ni de coña se le olvida a Gerard que está enfadado, si alguien va a salir con el culo reventado de allí no sería él. Así que agarra a Frank, que no opone resistencia, de los hombros y lo gira hasta ponerlo con el pecho pegado al asiento del coche.

El "keep the faith" y el Jack en la espalda sudorosa de Frank le nubla la mente y lo tiene sujeto por las caderas y está a punto. Pero entonces Frank emite un gritito y ladea la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¡Cabrón, así lo bestia no, joder! – su voz suena ahogada y apenas lo entiende pero sabe lo que le ha dicho.

Joder, era cierto, un poco más y tendría a pobre hijo de puta desgarrado debajo de él.

Gerard se inclina sobre él, y su polla está pegada al culo de Frank y se va a morir, o a correrse, y muerde el tatuaje y lame cada una de las curvas de su espalda. Y llega _ahí_, le abre las piernas y su lengua su mueve sola. Frank se mueve y gime. Y es sucio, es obsceno y se maldice así mismo un trillón de veces por haber tardado tanto en tener a Frank así.

Y ya está, no puede más, no sigue preparándole, es que ni lo piensa, y le mete la polla, como un puto animal, de golpe y sin cuidado. Y Frank se queda totalmente quieto, está en tensión y no dice nada, Gerard sabe que no puede, por que joder, duele, DUELE.

Está quieto, no se mueve, porque sabe que si lo hace lo va partir en dos.

-Te…voy a matar después de esto, Gerard – y Gerard nota el dolor en su voz y se quiere morir ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?

-Yo…yo…lo siento, Frankie, si quieres par…

-Ni en broma- Le dice, pero es que le duele, Gerard debería sacarle la polla, aliviarse con un paja y después suicidarse por hacerle eso.

Y va a hacerlo pero entonces Frank empieza a moverse, despacio, le cuesta, pero Gerard ya se ha vuelto loco, porque quiere parar pero _no puede_.

-Fra...- ni siquiera puede acabar de hablar, se dobla por la mitad, el pecho sobre la espalda de Frank, la cabeza en el hueco del cuello.

Le rodea con los brazos, una mano en el pecho y otra bajo el vientre, sabe que justo en el "And" de entre las golondrinas.

Y sabe que está perdido cuando Frank se retuerce debajo de él, despacito, y sus gemidos de dolor se transforman poco a poco en gemidos de placer.

Gerard tiene que morderse las mejillas para no gritar como un loco. Tiene toda la sangre concentrada en la polla y se está empezado a marear, y porque está agarrado (por la polla) a Frank que si no ahora mismo estaría desmayado en el suelo.

Las piernas entrelazadas, los cuerpos más juntos de lo que habían estado nunca y ambos sudando juntos, si eso no era el cielo no lo sería nada.

Y sigue estrecho, notando cada pliegue de piel, pero ahora puede moverse sin notar que es imposible.

Gerard se mueve despacio, como si Frank fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo. Y le está costando ser delicado porque está deseando hacérselo con fuerza.

-Oh, Geraaaaunf, Dios, joder, la madre que te parió – Frank se mueve con urgencia, rozándose contra las caderas de Gerard,

Y, Dios, Gerard ama el tatuaje de la espalda pero quiere verle la cara y sale de él, despacio.

-¿Qué cojo…- Frank se queja pero antes de que siga, Gerard le hace girarse y ponerse bocarriba.

-Quiero verte ¿vale, pequeño?

Frank emite algo que suena a "asdafjdjf" abre las piernas y levanta las rodillas. Y la imagen que le regala a Gerard es para correrse sin siquiera tocarse la polla. Tiene las mejillas rojas y una capa de sudor en la frente, el pecho baja y sube entrecortadamente y su erección está pegada a su vientre y JODER, Gerard ya sabía donde había ido a parar los centímetros que le faltaban en la altura.

-Gerard Way, por tu madre, venga – tiene los ojos, sus enormes y redondos ojos, inundados de sexo.

-No, Dios, por mi madre no – se ríe Gerard.

- Lo que sea, pero joder – Frank le agarra del brazo y tira de él y le besa. Y esta vez no es un beso violento, de castigo. Esta vez es dulce, es lento. No exigen, sólo regalan. Sólo labios contra labios. Se separan un momento para respirar, y Gerard mira Frank, que todavía tiene los ojos cerrados por el beso y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Y le parece la puta cosa más bonita del jodido universo. Vuelve a besarle y esta vez la urgencia se empieza a notar. Le pasa la lengua por los labios, como pidiéndole mudo permiso, y Frank abre la boca. Y es todo Frank, sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes, el cielo de la boca. Todo.

Gerard vuelve a separarse y Frank sonríe, grande, enorme.

-Ahora voy a ir con más cuidado ¿vale?- y Frank asiente y Gerard le reza a todos los dioses que de verdad le hagan ir más despacio.

Se acomoda entre sus piernas y se coloca en la entrada, sólo un leve roce. Un leve roce que quema. Vuelve a mirar a Frank, que le vuele a sonreír, aunque esta vez es más una sonrisa de "o la metes ya o te doy la paliza del siglo" que de otra cosa.

Y esta vez es más cuidadoso, empuja despacio, parando para ver las reacciones de Frank, que tiene el ceño apretado y se muerde el labio.

Y cuando está totalmente dentro de él, con su carne acogiéndole, los gemidos se transforman en ronroneos.

Lo de girar a Frank para verle había sido la idea del siglo de Gerard. Podría correrse sólo con verle la cara. Y Frank lo sabe porque está sonriendo de lado _todo_ el rato.

Gerard acelera el ritmo, y se va a morir ¿vale? SE VA A MORIR.

Frank levanta las caderas y lleva la mano a su propia erección y empieza a masturbarse. Después de esa imagen, Gerard no iba a necesitar porno nunca más. Su mano enguantada en tinta sube y baja _exactamente_ al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de Gerard.

Empieza a notar ese torrente eléctrico formarse en su pecho y extenderse por su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta su espina dorsal.

-Fraaaah…creo que…que voy a …- Gerard se deja caer hasta caer encima del cuerpo de Frank.

Frank le agarra por la espalda y le araña (o lo intenta pero tiene las uñas demasiado cortas) y es lo último que faltaba. Empuja, hasta el final de Frank y todo él explota. Se corre pegado a Frank, con la cabeza escondida en el hueco del cuello.

Y vale, ahora es cuando se despertaba en la cama del hotel, o en la litera del bus de la gira, con las sábanas manchadas por ese sueño húmedo.

Pero no. Nota a Frank mover el brazo y entonces se da cuenta de que si es real y de que Frank sigue masturbándose.

-Ya te vale, joder, hubiese sido bonito si nos hubiésemos corrido juntos ¿no has visto ninguna película porno? – dice Frank mientras mueve la mano.

Gerard se la aparta y la sustituye por la suya. Y es la primera vez que tiene una polla ajena en la mano.

-¿Qué…qué haces? – Frank está confuso, pero a la vez se acomoda en el asiento, el muy cabrón.

-No me hace falta porno para saber cómo se hace esto.

Gerard sabe perfectamente cómo moverse, dónde y cuándo tocar, porque tiene bastante propia experiencia. Y por eso sabe que cuando Frank arquea la espalda tiene que hacer un último movimiento.

Y vaya, Frank es de los que se quedan como paralizados después de correrse, con el cuerpo muy quieto y los ojos cerrados.

Gerard aparta la mano húmeda y se limpia en la tela del asiento. Total, después de aquello iba a tener que limpiar el coche de arriba abajo.

Frank gira y ahora están los dos tumbado de lado en el asiento, demasiado apretados pero es impensable para ambos separarse ahora.

Y les entra la risa floja a los dos. Porque son muchos años ya siendo amigos y porque se han dado cuenta ahora de que siempre han sido más que eso.

-Lo siento…- Gerard de pronto cae en una cosa - tal vez…tú también querías…

No ha dicho realmente nada pero Frank lo entiende.

-No Dios, no – dice medio nervioso – no podría haber dejado que tu primera vez fuera en un coche.

-¿Primera vez?- Gerard está confundido –Sabes de sobra que no era virgen antes de esto.

-Me refiero a con un tío – contesta.

-¿Y tú no lo eras?

-Vamos, sabes que no – y lo dice como si fuera más que evidente del mundo. Gerard le mira raro - ¿No? ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

- Entonces eres gay.

-No – dice – quiero decir, a mi me gusta follar y me da igual con quién ¿sabes? Mujeres, hombres. Sexo.

- ¿Yo también soy sólo sexo? – y Gerard se ríe porque ha sonado a culebrón barato.

-Ajam, tú eres mi putita preferi…-y no termina la frase porque Gerard le pega un codazo - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También te gustan los tíos?

-No – y es el no más seco que Gerard ha soltado en su vida – No me gustan los tíos, me gustas tú.

Y hola sonrisa enorme asquerosamente adorable que es hasta insultante. En serio, Gerard iba a tener que pintar aquella sonrisa para tenerla eternamente en el bolsillo.

-Bueno ¿qué hay con mi virginidad masculina? – dice Gerard provocativo.

- Oh, tu culito virgen será mío pronto.

-¿Cuándo? – Gerard se restriega contra su cuerpo.

- Te he dicho que aquí no – Frank se aparta un poco.

-Pero, vamos, Frank…Frankie –Gerard parece una puta suplicando pero es divertido ver la cara que tiene Frank en ese momento.

Frank se aparta del todo, se sienta en el asiento, se embute en los pantalones, se pone las zapatillas sin molestarse en ponerse los calcetines, coge la camiseta en la mano y sale del coche.

Se agacha desde fuera y se asoma para mirar a Gerard, que se está aguantando la risa.

-¡Me duele la cabeza, tengo la regla, lo que sea! – y sale corriendo.

Gerard se ríe y apoya la cabeza en el asiento.

Maldito Frank, cuando quería que irrumpiera en su espacio vital salía huyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si alguien ha llegado hasta el aquí estaría guay que me dijera que le ha parecido :3<strong>

**Y recordad, leed el reto que yo le propuse a MarsMCRlove ¡también es un frerard con mucho sexo**!


End file.
